Visceral Thread of Destiny
by Devil of Solitude
Summary: It was just another night for Sawyer the Cleaner, until some unforeseen events happen. An unknown man at first thought to be dead changes every thing, a blood bath ensues. This unknown man will change Sawyers future in way's she never imagined. The dark and deadly city of Roanapur is about to get more bloody, if that is possible. Love can bloom any where, even in a forsaken land.
1. A Dangerous Meeting

_**After being inspired here I decided to take my own crack at the horror bit of writing, but balance it out with a little lovey dovey romance on the dark side. Not going to follow any rules just have fun and write as I feel here, a fair warning how ever...plenty of swearing and also a gurgling boat load of gore and a little bit of the old Ultra Violence for good measure here...so if your not into all that then vacate this story! Now! Though not all consuming this story WILL delve now and then into extreme violence and some times mind bending craziness and some flash backs from both the main characters. By the way I made up a new character to place in story pair with Sawyer, just a bit more flexibility. I had fun writing this chapter and I hope that you will have fun reading it, short yes but dipping my toe to test the waters of writing a type of story I've never tried so be easy...DO COMMENT and so on I LOVE hearing what people have to say, just be constructive...I have an odd writing style.**_

_**I DO NOT own Black Lagoon or any thing in this story EXCEPT for my guy I made specially for this tale, any brand names are not mine but the sole property of the owners I am just borrowing some things what ever they may be for some fun and games.**_

_**Now...on with the show!**_

_**A Dangerous**_**_ Meeting_**

The city of Roanapur, some say hell on Earth others...call it home. Where all the worst of the worst come from murderers, thieves, addicts and many more assorted undesirables. Home to some of the biggest players in the underground, Triads, Mafioso and the like all vie to control the city locked into an uneasy and fragile truce yet playing around it under the surface like a game of chess and your life is the bet. This night is a dark one a partial moon the clouds constantly over shadowing it breaking up the pale silvery light, raining on and off sporadically cooling off the city and making for a murky fog making things difficult and even more dangerous.

A small box van making it's way through a fog choked open alleyway thudding through a large pothole black water splashing in large arcs, on the sides of the box van read the logo U.G. PORK. Sawyer other wise known to all of Roanapur as Sawyer The Cleaner. Sawyer growled at the impact it had made her bite her lip it hit so hard and she wasn't wearing her seat belt, she wiped her lip a light smear of blood came away on the white sleeve of her surgeons scrubs she cursed voicelessly. Tonight had been very busy for her and that was a good thing it kept her mind off of a myriad of other thoughts and memories she had been having lately, the rains were making clean up easier washing away most of the blood down the drains when it came down at any rate.

She had seen nothing for a while now and had started to wonder if the cities murderous denizens were taking a break, just earlier she had run into a most frustrating piece of work that involved her having to scale her trucks rear to cut the dead mans corpse from a noose from the top of a dead light post nearly slipping on the box vans rain slicked roof leaning over to cut the rope. She reminded herself next time to bring along a branch cutting tool to extend her reach, the last thing she needs to to end up fodder for the other cleaners in the city...that would be too ironic and she wouldn't want to give them the satisfaction...she was after all a Sawyer...a predator not prey.

She made a turn down a particular dark alleyway, she hated this part of town these places in this area were like a labyrinth and any nuts in the area could be hiding any where. Then just up ahead she slowed down the truck pulling up into a four way intersection that opened up a bit stopping the truck, she slipped on her rubber gloves pulled up the mask and hood on the scrubs and slipped on her goggles grabbing her adored chain saw stepping cautiously out of the truck. Scanning her surroundings quickly making sure there was no obvious signs of any one slinking around, she made her way over to the object of her attentions. A body slumped against a wall on the opposite side of the cross way, as she came close she looked it over.

He was a big man dressed in black military BDU's and boots, black wife beater tank top and a disheveled tattered leather jacket. His head was bleeding from a good gash and his clothing was soaked through, squatting down on her haunches taking a moment and noticed he was still breathing. 'A live one...hummm...cut him up and move on or back track at the end of my rout and he'll either be dead or gone...likely dead.' She contemplated to herself for a moment, her small gloved hand gripping the bar of her saw the thumb stroking the wrapped surface thoughtfully.

Sawyer stood deciding not to bother with him yet, he'd likely be a corpse on her way back any way and she didn't too much care for the idea of cutting up some one alive in this situation besides once he woke up things would get louder and messier if she did and she preferred some one not at full strength if unrestrained on her routs especially a man of this size...he wasn't fat but built like a house. Just as she was turning around a sharp pain blasted across the right side of her face hitting her hard enough to break her goggles knocking them off of her face, totally stunned it happened so fast she could not react loosing her grip on her beloved saw it clattered to the ground following her as she impacted the cracked and rough litter strewn pavement smacking the other side of her face as she landed.

"Uhhh?!"

She managed to grunt out just as a boot connected her hand barely keeping it from really breaking her face the force rolling her onto her back, another blow came to her side noisily forcing the air from her lungs along with a wheezing painful groan. Rain...lightly hitting her face soaking her surgeons mask she could tastes the familiar tinge of iron in her mouth, her own blood she coughed a sharp pain from her ribs shot through her as she did. 'Stupid! Stupid! Wasn't careful enough I should have known better, I looked away for only a moment and now I'm going to pay for it. Fuck...my saw...' Sawyer thought as she caught a glimpse of the machine, and just as quickly a booted foot kicked the saw sending it skidding until it hit the unconscious body of the man against the wall stopping.

"Uhuh...oh no you don't...you've been VERY naughty, no toys for you little bitch."

There were two of them, the man who spoke was gruff and the younger of the two it seemed he looked like one of those Italian Mafia wannabe's in an obviously cheap suit. The other man looked like a run of the mill mercenary, a Puerto Rican man with a dark tan in a loud Hawaiian shirt he came closer and looked at her a grin slowly beginning on his face.

"Holy shit Craig...I think this is Sawyer the cleaner you just clocked."

The cheap suited Craig gawked for a second and then jumped for joy, he let out a triumphant holler giving the other a thumbs up.

"Really?! you think so? Well now this should be a treat for sure, lets kill the little goth bitch then Bj."

"Uhuh...I'm not gonna be killing Sawyer the cleaner, do you know just WHO she works for you crazy fuck? We'll have the Triad and Hotel Moscow and who knows who else descending on us if we kill her..."

"Who gives a shit...oh...well on second thought I guess your right...those people I don't want to mess with, she IS their best cleaner."

Sawyer recovered quickly but received a kick from Craig to the chest that made her groan loudly in pain, if her voice was still with her she would have screamed from the point of that damned cowboy like boot digging into her chest. She looked up giving Craig a look that would have killed him if it could have her teeth gritted the straight whites how reddish with her own blood, 'fucking rat bastard...if I get my saw I am going to cut you into mincemeat.' she was more than furious but also in pain and then it got better Craig had pulled a handgun on her.

"Now now you little bitch, I might not kill you...but I could do a whole lot worse. Wanna have some fun Bj?"

Bj had lit a cigarette and looked at Craig through sunglasses, he sighed and shrugged his shoulders in dismay as he just had a bad feeling about all of this.

"Craig you incorrigible Italian thick bitch (He pronounced it eye-talian thick bitch) I don't like this, but what ever as long as you don't kill the little maniac...but what ever your gonna do hurry and get it the fuck over with."

Bj drew an AR-15 from his back and what looked like to Sawyer a patrol like walk, looking out in case any one decided to crash their little party. 'Oh great...what the hell is this stupid man thinking.' She found out a second later when Craig quick as you please descended upon her pinning her arms down hard shifting his body to avoid the intended knee to his balls from Sawyer, succeeded in mounting her stomach pinning her effectively.

"Alright! Now the fun begins...you ready for a REAL man you little goth freak? I bet your tight...can't think of a single man around that would want to touch your scary little ass."

Sawyer's eye's opened wide actually panicking a little, killing her she could handle hell even torture she could accept but this...this was some thing all together different as she struggled hard against Craig dodging his rough advances. She managed to headbutt him and hard in the nose a loud snapping noise cut through the still air along with his cry of pain followed by cracking sounds and he slapped her multiple times as hard as he could yelling, blood flowed like a faucet from his face she had succeeded in snapping the bone and she grinned as blood dripped onto her face mixing in her open flowing from her mouth from his vicious slaps.

"GAAAH! YOU FUCKING WHORE! You broke my fuckin nose! I'll teach you...just you wait!"

"Craig will you keep it the fuck down you fuckin moron, your gonna attract ever god damn psycho in Roanapur at this rate hurry the FUCK up!"

Bj shook his head taking his eye's from the scene, 'Fucking stupid asshole, why I teamed up with this dumb ass I will never know.' Bj made his way over to the man slumped by the wall and knelt down to take a look.

"Well...you look like shit buddy, sorry looks like your luck ran out huh? A comrade in arms it looks like, hum...no weapons or ammo must been looted by who ever split your wig. Oh well, we all know this is how we will end up here. Rest easy."

Bj stood and turned around hearing another cry come from Craig and his eyebrows raised in surprise, the cleaner chick some how managed to actually bite the entire tip of Crags nose clean off Bj yelled to stop him from shooting her.

"Hey dumb ass let that bitch go and let's get the hell out of here."

"Shut...the...FUCK up BJ! I'm gonna rape this piece of trash and leave her half dead!"

Craig turned back his attention to Sawyer and Bj yelled at him again, none of the three noticed that the big 'dead' man had come to until it was too late. The next thing any of them heard was the guttural starting then the deafening roar of a chainsaw, Bj was the first to take stock but too late.

"What the fuc...!"

He was literally cut off as the next thing his mind registered was the biting of the chainsaw into the side of his neck cutting like butter through his clavicle and on down through his ribcage and scapula, his body beginning a macabre jerky jig as the saws chain and guide bar powered it's way easily through bone and flesh creating a huge spray of blood and flesh arcing through the air hitting the brick wall and ground behind him his scream came gabled and like liquid.

"What in the...holy SHIT Bj!"

Craig turned with his 45 Colt and got one round off before Sawyer acted quickly and knocked the gun from his hands taking advantage of the distraction, the one round found Bj's chest cavity dead center as the big man with Sawyers saw had reacted quickly and using the reinforced guide bar to yank Bj's jerking body over to catch the round using him as a human shield. Sawyer managed to get the upper hand gaining Craig's gun and pistol whipping him as hard as she could in his teeth and then in his temple, she shot him in the hand as he reached for her with a look of mixed insanity and desperation in his eye's and another in his kneecap as she drew herself off the ground she took a split second to look in the direction of Bj and the big man just in time to see Bj fall in two separate directions along a ragged sagittal plane (vertically cut in half).

'Damn...who...is this guy?!'

She had no choice but to pay attention to the wounded and now more dangerous Craig, injured animals are the most dangerous and that went especially for humans. Sawyer could see the big man approaching with her saw the motor idling smoke puffing from the exhaust and then billowing out as he squeezed the trigger revving the powerful motor the guide bar and chain decorated in visceral crimson, she couldn't make out his face at the moment but she had to mentally note that he looked natural with it except that was HER saw. Deciding on the fly Sawyer made a gamble and switched the gun to her left hand making damn sure to keep Craig firmly in the line of fire, she reached back grabbing her electrolarynx the eye's that she managed to see weren't normal. What was in those eye's wasn't insanity or anger, she recognized it as pure barely controlled rage that she had seen before in the past.

"Hey...you. Want to finish...him off...or...do you want...me too?"

The big man didn't even respond just revved the engine on the saw menacingly, suddenly she found herself clocked out of the blue the gun swiped from her hand and connecting with her skull hard turning the lights out for her.

'Christ I am stupid...the knocks from before made me groggy...now I'm going to die for my stupidity...'

Were Sawyers last thoughts before the lights went out, she cursed herself the last thing she heard was another gunshot then a scream and the roar of her saw...she hoped at least that big guy would dice up Craig before he did her.

The sight of Craig hitting the little woman like that turned the fire in him into a raging inferno of berserk rage, for a big man he moved amazingly fast and all Craig had time to do was fire the 45 in a general direction before he felt the screaming square cut teeth at the tip of the guide bar chew into his chest melting through his sternum and turning his heart and some of his lungs into a soup. The round was off and grooved the big mans left bicep doing nothing as at that stage of his rage he felt nothing, he looked right into Craig's eyes as he moved and carved in a half moon arc through his chest cavity. Craig's final sight was that of a mans face twisted in a rage he had never seen before, and some thing else...he was...smiling? The blackness took him quickly, lights out.


	2. Ghost Song

_**Welcome to chapter two, starting out on a dry run on this one and it will evolve hopefully well. The last chapter was a hoot and turned out pretty well, it was fun to write and read back on I just hope that I can make this one a great fic...hoping my best written one. At any rate a little one sided romance or rather emotion sets in in this one as I try and set up things for later chapters, going to try and use musical ambiance while writing this one. Some character relationship building in this one, likely will seem slow and tedious but will try and liven it up I will try not to be too long winded. Well not much else to say, so...lets get on with it.**_

_**Chapter Two: Ghost Song**_

The city of desolation seemed to fall silent, the chaos of moments past died as abruptly as it came. The sound of thunder and then the rain came and turned heavy from a patter to a cacophony, the blood soaked pavement began to swirl in a mix of crimson and black tar as the ghoulish liquid mixed and washed along the broken curbs and through clogged gutters. For a time after silence rang in the desolate alley he had fallen to his knees completely numb to every thing hitting the kill switch on the bloody gore smeared machine, his murderous rage having subsided he felt weak and disoriented unaware of the passage of time and his surroundings.

'That was close...I'm going to die here if I don't get up, either from freezing to death in this rain or from any one that will come to investigate what all the noise was about.'

His first coherent thought came to him in a foreboding train of rationalism, unlike some may forget or not realize what they had done he remembered every intense second of what had transpired since he came to before he had a fit of rage. 'The girl...where is she?' He looked up and scanned his surroundings through the rain that now practically cascaded down into his eye's, the rain was now a down pour. He found her still dressed in white stained what looked like surgical scrubs, he managed to stand and move over to her hoping that she was still alive. He was actually genuinely worried about that, more so than he was worried weather or not his efforts were in vain. She was laying on her stomach so he could not see her face, rolling her over he realized how small she was frame wise how ever she felt very firmly built very in shape despite her stature and build.

He let out a sigh realizing she was still breathing, battered but not badly injured his eye's stopped looking for injuries as no more were apparent she was just out cold maybe a concussion from that last hit she took from that pistol whip. He grabbed her up cradling her in his arms and spotted the box truck that must be hers connecting her outfit with the truck, he had to get her out of this rain she already felt too cool to the touch as it was and she was soaked through to the skin. Laying her inside on the bench seat managing to find the keys in a pocket on the front of her scrubs he started it and cranked the heat as far as it would go and decided it might be a good idea to figure a place to get rid of the bodies, shutting the door he made his way out to the scene of the crime as he saw it and groaned.

"Really? I just had to get that fanatical didn't I?"

He barely recalled names, but he managed. The Craig guy in the clown suit that was trying to pass off as an Italian mafioso, this one would be fairly easy...he was intact at least. He looked around trying to find a place to dispose of the corpses, and nothing...not even a dumpster or even a trash can. He figured at least there would be one of those in a god forsaken place like this but no, out of ideas he remember the woman's truck would likely hold plenty of room for two dead bodies and was really taken aback when he unhinged the simple latch and threw up the rolling back door to the dry van back end.

"Holy...shit...what the HELL is she doing? Gah, this reeks like mad...15...20? Pheww...just as good a place as any...blech, time to get to work."

There were there had to be around 15-20 dead bodies all in different states piled into the back of the box truck, and it reeked of blood, death and shit at first almost making him gag it took him by surprise. 'Wow...just who in the hell is this girl, if this is her truck...what the hell?' He thought to himself as he broke away from the scene and went to collect the mangled bodies of Craig and Bj, Craig was a bitch...he was heavy and dead weight he was glad he worked out quite a bit but still loading the dead Italian fuck into the back made him think of starting that saw up and again. Would be a whole lot easier if he had cut him into more manageable chunks, but he dismissed the idea it would take too long and make far too much noise. Bj was quite a bit easier even if he used to be the bigger of the two, loading half at a time was a pleasure compared to the fat dime store hood wannabe mafioso.

Once he slammed the door shut and fixed the latch he washed most of the blood off of his arms in a flooded pot hole, he did the area a once over making sure things looked good enough and along the way he found an odd looking microphone thing. It looked out of place and wondered for a moment before remembering what it was, she had used this to speak for some odd reason he recalled. Picking it up figuring it was important pocketing it then going over picking up the hefty chainsaw, as he loaded it into the passenger floorboard he wondered what sort of person this woman was. Shutting the door sitting in the drivers seat he shuddered from the cold but the trucks heat was hot and blasting into the small cabin it felt great against his skin, he looked at the out cold female and reached over moving some of her thick black hair from her eye's and felt some thing in him leap or some thing.

She was beautiful but pale as a ghost and he noticed some thing else, she had a big scar along her neck...it looked like what ever had happened nearly decapitated her he traced a finger along that scar with no apprehension personally he thought scars were kinda sexy it showed to him that one was living a life worth while he supposed.

"I dunno where your U.G. Facility is, and as a new comer to this city I highly doubt I'll find any thing but trouble looking. Only one other option I guess..."

He lit a cigarette and put the van in gear and pulled out of the alleyway onto a more main street, he had took liberty to snatch Bj's cigarettes he found in the mans BDU's. Who ever it was that clocked him had stolen every thing worth a damn on him including his gun and even his smokes, 'Fucking Roanapur...should have known better in this place.' he cussed himself in his head at how naive he was still at this stage of life...he was 34 years old since the other day and made the mistake of letting his hope and ego run his actions.

Half an hour later...

After grabbing a hot shower and patching up the cut on his forehead he dressed in some dry clothes and now sat with a beer looking at the woman that lay on his bed, he found he had better strip her of her soaked clothing though he left her undergarments on not wanting to some how violate her privacy even in a helpful gesture so he had wrapped her in the blanket of the bed like a little burrito. He had a laugh at that thought, it was just plain dumb though she would likely warm back up and stay warm until she regained consciousness.

Her head hurt like mad when she began coming to, it felt like she'd been kicked by a horse her vision was blurry at first and she lay there gathering her thoughts. When things became some what clear again she realized she was alive the throbbing of her head and body told her that much, she became startled though when she realized she wasn't in the alleyway and she was fairly warm but found it difficult at first to move almost panicking until what was wrapped around her body loosened as she struggled. She sat up with a shot and immediately regretted the move grabbing her head a small groan escaping her lips, her face felt very sore and a bit swollen and she heard a voice and sought out the source finding the same man from earlier sitting at a small table a few feet away from the bed she was laying on.

"I see your finally awake, don't be worried I'm not going to hurt you or any thing."

Sawyer's eye's focused more on him, taking stock of her situation then seeing her saw on the table next to the man.

"Oh...I cleaned and dried it, though all I got is gun oil...I know how these things like to rust if you don't clean them up after use hope that's alright. Sorry I had to undress you...I left your undergarments on and wrapped you up, I didn't want to invade your privacy getting those off too."

Sawyer listened to him talk about what had happened after she had her lights turned out, she took some small satisfaction in hearing that Craig had been eviscerated but good...and almost smiled as he told her he had loaded them both up in the back of her truck before leaving to get where they are now which she assumed to be his apartment.

Her initial tension left her a bit but she remained wary of this man, he seemed like a nice guy but what she had witnessed earlier she knew very well he like her had a dark side. 'Who is this guy...the way he took to my saw earlier tells me he isn't the normal run of the mill mercenary or a thug.' Sawyer thought to herself as she watched him warm up some take out in a small microwave and talked a little of where he had come from and why he was in Roanapur, most of it specially the later parts in Roanapur his story seemed fairly common but that's where the normal stopped because then it ran into the nights events. And another thing was, she had never had any one in her memory that she could recall treat her with this sort of kindness...hell he even respected her dignity...not that she presumed to have much in the way of that she thought.

Placing a paper plate on each side of the table, Chinese noodles and they smelled pretty good after the hell that the night had turned into. A moment later her face turned into one of shock and fear, she was scrambling about searching with her hands and looking all over the place for some thing then he remembered her lips moving silently likely cussing in panic.

"If your looking for your voice I put it on the night stand next to the bed, forgot about doing that I found it in the alley and I remembered vaguely that you used it to speak. Not going to ask why, that scar on your neck speaks volumes."

She grabbed it quickly and cradled it, she sighed in relief and also felt embarrassment for a moment but that turned into frustration and a little flash of anger for showing him that side for even a second.

"Come eat if you want too, I wont bite though I doubt you even worry about that since you got a truck load of dead bodies..."

She just sat there looking at him a long moment, then she sighed and brought the electrolarynx up to her throat the voice was mechanical but understandable.

"I would...like...my clothes, where are...they?"

He felt stupid for a second and grinned scratching the back of his head, he got up and got them handing them to her.

"I think there mostly dry I hung them over the heater in the kitchen, sorry about that tonight's been wild and I am finding I am forgetting things. Can take the blanket with you and..."

His voice trailed off as she simply stood up the blanket falling from her leaving her bare except for her bra and panties as she walked holding her clothes and boots in her arms, she didn't seem to care one bit about what he would see and he just shrugged.

An hour later they had both eaten and now sat across from each other in silence, he did some talking about random things she didn't too much care about until he spoke of how earlier transpired and what he did. The thing that struck her most was the way he described cleaning up the alley after putting her in the truck and how also he had mentioned entertaining the idea of hacking Craig up to make the work of loading him into the truck easier, she did not know him in the slightest but what she heard gave her a good impression and also gained him a little bit of trust in her eye's...not just saving her life but in the way he did things with out much thought about it.

"I take it you don't much care for my company, you don't know me and I don't blame you so...when ever your ready you can leave any time you like since you know your way home I take it. If so, good luck getting rid of all those bodies, that will be a chore."

'What a strange man, suppose I should thank him. But I am curious, I wonder...'

A long silence came between them the only sound that came in those moments was the metallic click of the zippo lighter he used to light a cigarette, soon she stood and languidly walked to the door.

"Leaving huh, well see you around..."

She stopped and turned around as if waiting on some thing, he was about to ask what was up when she put the electrolarynx back to her throat.

"You...coming or...what?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You are...right...all those bodies...will be hard...work."

"So your wanting me to come along and help then? Never done it so..."

"Shut...up. If you are...coming then...lets go...you will...learn."

He didn't question her just got his newly dried jacket and put it on, minutes later they were driving through the still dark city on the way back to her place of business he suspected since where else but a mean packing plant might you have a secret place to take a truck load of bodies?

"I told you mine, if you don't mind me asking...what do I call you?"

Her deep blue eye's fixed on him for a moment, she reached to her belt and spoke through the device and even though it likely would be really weird to most he oddly found it alluring...then again he was taken by her looks too but he stuffed that back into his mind he didn't know this woman well enough at all.

"Sawyer..."

He nodded with a slight smile as he looked back to the road, she was curious what he was smiling about but she didn't care at this point she just wanted to get back get on a fresh pair of scrubs. They were quiet the whole way after that, she wondered how he would react to the ideas she had for him this brought a faint smile to her own lips. This whole situation was very odd and sudden...normally she would have just walked out of this mans places got in her truck and went home, instead she found herself here with him in her passenger seat thinking if he fared well enough she just might have some thing that might be called an apprentice.

Some time later...

"Wow...big place, creepy too. Has a certain air about it, but...ah soo...I take it from the truck load of corpses, your not a normal butcher."

"Follow...me."

She parked the truck in the loading bay and closed the big rusty shutter, she lead him through the narrow hallways into a large open space that was the processing area then through a door that lead down a narrow concrete staircase that was pitch black until it gained a dull glow Sawyer must have hit a switch making old bulbs sputter to half life. Another door this one looked like hell it was steel and rusted looking like an archaic left over from a bygone era as it likely was, it gave a squeal as it opened.

Sawyer gave him a slight waving gesture to follow her and with a little apprehension he did as she gestured walking blindly into the pitch black behind her, after a moment he stopped and waited and nothing.

"Uhh...Sawyer?..."

Suddenly he heard a faint buzz and then was blinded by bright white light bringing his arms up to shield his eye's, a moment or two as he adjusted he saw her almost right next to him. He looked around where they were and it was a fair sized room, the walls covered in some odd color green yellow tile the floor was stained a rust like color and the place smelled off a mixture of cleaning agents and disinfectants. Then there was various things contraptions he thought mentally not know what they were placed in a few places in the room not many of them though, at the center he recognized a large table, it was the very same kind morticians used during embalming that had built in gutters and drainage it was a gleaming stainless steel.

"Well this isn't part of the normal slaughterhouse is it?"

"Abattoir...slaughterhouse...is a dumb word."

"Sorry...abattoir then."

There was plenty of room on one side of the table and he got the gist of what she might use this place for now looking around, 'So this is where she dose whatever to all those bodies in the truck, she's what I read about online...a real life Cleaner.' he watched as she moved about the room doing what he already figured was prepping it.

"Go...begin unloading...the...truck. Bring...Craig first..."

He wasn't surprised and even grinned a little bit, he found she too had a slight grin. He didn't hang around and did as she asked leaving her to prep, on his way he had mixed feelings about every thing that had happened and was going on and also what she had planned for him...he was sharp enough to connect the dots.

"God...damn you fat...fuck your heavy...shoulda chopped your ass up back in the alley."

He botched to the air around him as he lugged the Italian's corpse on his shoulder like a big foul sack of potatoes, the guy was really heavy dead weight but he counted and he hadn't been gone 5 minutes yet so he was making good time. 'No wonder Sawyer is in such good shape...Cleaning at least this part ain't no picnic...' He nearly tripped 3 steps down the stairs to the abattoir and he said fuck it and slung the fucker down the stairs hearing a sick cracking sound and it rag dolled down hitting the bottom, when he got to it and lugged the fat man back up on his shoulder Sawyer had him fixed in a stare.

"Um...where you want this piece of crap? He's heavy..."

She motioned to a rack on the ceiling that held large meat hooks, he gave it a look and hoped he could managed such an alien thing with out screwing it up. Lugging the body over to just under a hook he touched it down till the booted feet touched the floor adjusting his grip to under the arms and braced himself hoisting the corpse up in a high motion, feeling a slight tugging he eased the weight down and suddenly and almost magically it hung there suspended with a slight sucking sound he guess was the hook going into flesh. He looked to Sawyer who was wheeling out a small cart with tools and implements on it, she didn't even give him a precursory glance even to check his work.

She had gone through all the motions as the usual she kept an eye on him though, he was pretty fast at retrieving one of the fattest corpses from the truck...that slime Craig. She wanted his body first and it was obvious to them both as to why, she would get minimal satisfaction but still. She did have an inner chuckle when she witnessed Craig's corpse rag doll down the stairs and crack it's skull at the bottom, normally she would admonish the big man whose name is Dave for doing that...all it did was make more of a mess the pool of blood beginning to seep onto the floor testament to her point. But in this case she actually found it some what amusing, even more amusing was the sheepish look on his face like he knew he likely messed up but she didn't blame him much as he had shouldered the man the whole way.

'Normally I would have cut him up and brought him down in chunks, or better yet roll him into the chute that leads down here. Hummm...he has potential if he is willing to keep going, even though he had a hard time with the one knowing there is about half a truck load out there.'

Taking up a large pair of shears she went over and inspected his handiwork, noting that the hook placement was good a little off away from the spine but good work for not knowing the finer points. With out a nod the shears cut easily through the cheap suit likely polyester stripping the clothing this way until a nude Craig hung there, a puddle of congealing blood collected on the floor beneath him the sound of a slow but steady dripping as droplets pattered to the cement adding to the puddle.

She placed the shears back on the tray, she slipped off a glove and used her electrolarynx.

"Good...use...the chute from...now on...next to the...wall in the...dock...four more and...come back."

"A chute?"

He almost laughed, what a woman she wanted to see what he was willing to do he guessed.

"Sure...I'll be right back. That makes things a LOT easier."

Sawyer picked up her chainsaw and pulled the ripcord the saw easily coming to life, he took a look back and watched the little lady proceed to lop off an arm as he turned back heading back to the dock.

Noon...

8 Hours later the last body parts went into the crematorium the thing was hellishly hot by now since it had been set on high for the last 8 hours, even with the air conditioning unit running on high the basement level abattoir was still uncomfortably hot and for a several times for a few moments he swore he was going to pass out from the smell the heat was generating from the bodies and parts. Sawyer was unrelenting in her work and also on him helping her making sure to give him as much as he could handle and a little beyond, 'This little woman...is a...machine...' he thought to himself a number of times through out the 8 hours.

The smell was gnarly indescribably putrid and horrible, she did him one favor half way through the work giving him a paper mask and an ancient looking bottle of Old Spice which she blotted the mask liberally with and the smell was tolerable but the cologne made him feel high. Now they cleaned the abattoir he had already cleaned the truck out and the chute which was dangerously fun and then he found she didn't normally bother with it except a water hose, he felt like he was going to drop and that was when she stood and looked about.

She ducked out into a side passage and took a left down a small hallway into the old staff locker room, she sighed taking off her goggles and surgeons mask tossing them into the bio hazard bin along with the gloves and rest of the scrubs save for the boots. Stepping into an old grimy tile and concrete shower cubical starting the water, she quickly scrubbed herself and proceeded to her locker dressing in one of her dressed down gothic outfits. It had been a very long night, 25 pickups in all...the dumpster in the back that was three quarters empty now was three quarters full of ash she was beginning to get worried the old high load cremation retort might have a meltdown, but it held with no problem at high temp the thing was old but it could sure consume a lot still.

She came back into the abattoir to find him sitting on the steel table at the center smoking he had discarded the scrub suit and the rest and had cleaned up though he still reeked, for the first time she saw his face in a good amount of light. 'Wow, he is pretty cute...handsome more like since he is older than me.'

"Have fun?"

"Haha...actually it was kinda fun, though most would likely disagree with me on that."

He hopped down from the table and approached her reflexively she tensed up as he came so near, his hand came up to her face and concerned look on his.

"Are you sure your alright? Now that I see in the light here it looks worse than I initially figured, split lip and some good bruising though no facial bones are broken I don't think."

Sawyer felt a hot blush come on, she quickly brushed his hand away from her. His touches even though it was only her face and lips did some thing to her it was an odd sensation she had never felt before, and to top it all off...was she blushing?

"Never mind it...I...am fine."

"Um...OK...sorry I didn't mean to get touchy feeling there...only concerned you took a few good hits Sawyer."

She waved off his statement gesturing him to follow her as she went up the stairs, he followed the lights cutting off as they went. She decided to give him a ride back to his apartment since he didn't know the area, along the way she asked the question she came up with through the 8 hours.

"How was it?"

"Huh?...Oh you mean all that work huh? It's fine doesn't bother me, much better since you told me about that chute."

She chuckled, he found her smile infectious and his own came across his face.

"I will call you...tonight...if you are willing."

"Sounds interesting, is it always that busy?"

"No...rumors of...Triads moving on...a group tonight...good pickings...pay by their Boss."

"Triads?..."

She nodded, then he nodded back she saw some thing change when she mentioned Changs's group but she figured it was nothing as a second later he was as normal again. Just as he opened the door and was about to get out he thanked her, compelled she asked for what.

"This..."

Sawyers eye's shot open wide as his lips met hers abruptly, it was only for a split second and then he was gone nearly half way across the street waving a bit as he went. She sat there frozen for a moment stunned by what just happened, the heat she felt filling her face and the rapid beating of her heart brought her back and she sighed in confusion. 'What the...did he just kiss me? Why? That ass...making me feel like this and running away, I'll get him for this...then I will question him. Stealing like that from me...'

'That's one hell of a woman, weird or not.' He thought to himself as he flopped down onto his bed after a hot shower, he brought her face to mind with that small smile of hers and smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

She drove off quickly she would be lucky to sleep if it had not been such a long and really messed up night, she was seriously confused and a little gruff about the kiss he stole...it was her first ever. Sure he was pretty attractive but that didn't give him any right to steal her first kiss so nonchalantly, just like that. She managed to work herself up into a half ass anger by the time she got back to her abattoir, but as soon as she got into her place and flopped down onto her bed that anger fell apart and she thought of him as she drifted to sleep. 'There will be time to sort this out on her rout tonight, she would make sure of that.

_**Well there is Chapter two, I really hope it wasn't too long and tedious some times I get this thing for details and become long winded...some thing I will try and eliminate a little bit as I go. Chapter three will be more eventful.**_


	3. Night Dance

_**Alight Chapter Three...first chapter felt great, second felt like it dragged on a little but was OK as I used it to fill up details and the like. This chapter will move things along in several directions I believe, the new guy did pretty good knee deep in corpses huh? Am slightly basing him off myself with out doing a total self insert, those are awkward to me...one thing that makes him like me is. He is not bothered by dead people and gore, in RL I am a Mortician so I do it all the time and well aside from a few obvious differences not that much different from Sawyers job. Any way, let's get a move on.**_

_**Chapter Three: Night Dance**_

His sleep was dreamless for the most part and he slept deeply, what did appear to him were vague images of the woman he had spent the night with the night before in these she danced he felt he could very much smile again as he slept on. Soon though his deep slumber was disturbed he was fitful not wanting to wake up sleeping after the night before felt very good, perhaps it was a fly landing on his face as he brushed half asleep with his hand trying to bat it away so he could sleep more. Every time he would begin to drift back into sleep it came again, after the third time be growled and decided to get up and that's when we heard a dry but amused chuckle. His eye's shot open and he moved quickly not knowing what was going on or who or how they got in reaching under his pillow he found...nothing, 'Fuck! That's right my gun was stolen last night. Damn it!' he felt stupid and for an instant waited for the sound of a gunshot.

"My...were touchy tonight..."

"Huh? W-what the...Sawyer? Sigh...H-how did you get in? Uhhh...what time IS it?"

His eye's began to focus her thick black hair and those steely blue eye's focusing on him, she wore a skirt as usual it seemed and a maroon tank top with a cross on it and what seemed to be a long sleeved one under gray with maroon stripes. She seemed in a good mood, though likely sneaking in and waking him had a hand in that he saw she held a feather in her right hand with a grin.

"Picking the shitty lock...was...easy not hard at all...you should...get it replaced. It is...midnight sleepy...head."

"Ahhh...damn I slept like a rock, sorry hope I didn't keep you waiting or any thing guess I was more tired than I thought."

Sawyer stood and walked across the small room, leaning back again his dresser crossing her arms one hand holding her electrolarynx.

"We got time for quick coffee Sawyer? I hate trying to function with out it."

Sawyer nodded, they had a little time besides she had odd hours and he was a good worker and did not want to scare off a little help. Lord knows some times she needed it, even with her staunch and crazy work ethic nights like last night by herself she would be a walking zombie even now as it likely would have taken her 16 hours with out this man. He got out of bed wearing only boxers, 'Well he isn't shy is he?' soon he was dressed and pouring coffee.

"Want any?"

She shook her head, coffee always gave her the jitters she never did do well with caffeine. She sat in an old chair as he leaned against the kitchen counter, he tried quite a bit to start up a conversation she was just never much for it but she tried some what then she remembered as he smiled at her. 'That's right...I have to get you back don't I?' As soon as she remembered what happened as she dropped him off earlier today at first she smiled back at him but then, that same warmness from earlier began creeping up her neck and into her face. 'W-what is wrong with me? Why am I getting flustered over that, I barely know him!'

She studied him a bit he did have a rugged sort of handsome about him, she guessed that he was what the woman Shenhua would call a 'stud'. He was fairly broad built and well muscled and lean from what she saw when he got dressed, Sawyer never much took any interest in men she was always consumed in her work. And besides that she always thought men were scared off and the large scar that nearly circled her entire neck was only part of her train of thought on that, her work and her sullen attitude was another factor among many others.

"What are you thinking about?"

He startled her from her revelry her fingers traced along the scar, she shook her head blowing off the question.

"Are you...ready to go?"

"Hum? Yeah sure sorry, hey can I ask you some thing?"

As they made their way to the truck she twirled her finger he guessed that meant 'go ahead', he was liking her more and more and even over nothing possibly just her attitude and the way she carried herself.

They shut the doors to the truck, clearing his throat.

"I need to get a gun a good one to replace the one that was stolen, would you know where I can get hooked up with one?"

She gave him a look, it did not surprise her at all. She did not have a need for a gun she had her saw, and for her that seemed to be enough most times.

"I...can contact a...few people."

"Great, I feel naked running around here with no gun. I got money so it wont be a problem at all, hell I might buy a few to be safe haha."

Off into the night they went, this night was no where near as busy as the last and they were both glad for that. Around 4am they were about to head back and call it a night when Sawyers cell phone rang, she handed HIM the phone he gave her a look unsure she simply nodded waving her hand for him to answer it.

"Sawyers phone...mow may I help you?"

"_W-what the fuck? WHO the FUCK is this?!"_

"Uh...I'm with Sawyer, she's driving at the moment, had me answer for her."

"_Huh? For real?...Didn't know she was the type to take an apprentice...what ever...if your with her I wanna hear her, hand her the phone dick weed."_

He handed her the phone and just shrugged, she took it and placed it on speaker phone and grabbed her device speaking.

"Sawyer here..."

"_Ohhh...hey...sorry about that, I wanted to be sure you know...business. Next time give some warning before having some strange guy answer your calls, __we got a pick up for you...a live one to set an example you know the kind...going to be a little 'gift' for Hotel Moscow._"

He noticed Sawyer make a face of disgust at the last part, the guy went on with details of where to make the pick up and the line cut.

"A live one? You mean this guy is alive?"

Sawyer nodded to him her face stolid, it was just normal stuff for her but he knew from the first mention of it that they were going to kill the guy they were going to pick up.

"Triads are starting some...thing with...the Russians...bad news for Roanapur...nice pay for...a job though...big...fish."

"Hum that's great will be a nice payday for you then, guess I'll see how live ones are dealt with tonight."

She nodded again as they took a U turn.

"You will meet..my employers with...me...just...keep your mouth...shut and let me...talk...Triad dose not...fuck around...you are my apprentice...OK?"

"Thought I was at any rate, sure thing I wont mess around with those guy's thanks."

They arrived pulling into the back end of a warehouse at the docks, there were three black sedans parked in front of the entrance to warehouse 18. Now they were both in their scrubs as they exited the truck, he met her on the other side.

"Remember..."

He nodded and swallowed, these guy's were some dangerous fuckers and he was a fresh face and zero trust among the denizens of this crazy city. He prepared for a scare and some sweating of bullets, and hope the real ones would stay in their casings with in those Chinese fuckers guns. They came to a Chinese man guarding the only entry, he seemed stony and was holding some sort of sub machine gun Dave thought it looked like a Heckler and Koch some thing or other.

"Sawyer the Cleaner I presume? Who's THIS guy?"

Sawyer nods in answer, pressing her electrolarynx to her throat.

"He is my apprentice...took him in...two days ago...good worker."

The man in the suit lowered his gun, Dave noticed the slight raising of it when he saw him and lowering it as Sawyer explained.

"Humph...apprentice huh? Alright go on in, Mr Chang is here in person tonight so be on your best behavior Sawyer...oh and keep this noob quiet less he gets shot."

She nodded and he made way and they entered the warehouse, it wasn't too dark but dimly lit. There were about 7 suits standing about in a group one stood out and he presumed this was the Mr Change the guard mentioned, he stood out by his slightly different air about him and also more apparent was the white silk scarf draped over the neck of his black suit and he wore black sunglasses.

"Ahhh...Sawyer! So good to see you again, sorry about the late hour but I think you like the night and likely are out and about any way right? Hummm...and just who is this man?"

"Mr Chang...he is my apprentice...picked him up two...day's ago he works good I trust...him."

"Humm...you must certainly be some thing special my friend, I have never known Sawyer the Cleaner to take on an apprentice. She is as far as I know a loner, but she is the best of the best and why we call. But you must excuse me friend, would you please exit and await your mistress in her ride? Thanks, nice to meet you by the way... just business."

He didn't say any thing and just nodded with a slight bow and turned and left with a look to Sawyer, she nodded and he felt a little better about having to leave...that was one on the way's the meeting could have ended and not a bad one he had to admit. About 10 minutes went by and he was lighting his second smoke when the door opened and Sawyer came out lugging a very large suitcase looking bag, he stepped out once she was far enough from the door guard and aided her. Soon as he grabbed the other end he was kicked and the sound of a muffled groan and yelling came from the bag making him drop it, instantly he kicked his end of the bad hard with his cap toe boot hearing a long whine come from it and grabbed his end again and they managed it into the back of the truck.

Sawyer put a padlock on the back door this time, as insurance their 'job' couldn't get away even if he got out of the bag and what ever restraints he was put in.

"Sorry...they are naturally paranoid...they will accept you...soon enough...I expected that."

"Fine with me, I guess were done with pick ups for the night huh?"

"Yes...we have a guest...to entertain for the remainder."

She actually smiled, he guessed getting one that's alive livened her up. As he thought on it he couldn't blame her, live is different and though he was unsure he suspected he would learn a hell of a lot tonight...and he was proven right as we will see.

He got to see another side of Sawyer this night down in her abattoir, she was concentrated in the task at hand and by the way she used various implements on the man they had secured via thick leather restraints and so on he would have swore that it turned her on a bit.

"Damn you get into your work don't you Sawyer?"

After a moment she turned her gaze to him with a questioning expression, he simply smiled at her and then she remembered some thing. She finished tying another tourniquet this one around the mans wrist as she screamed into the thick gag, she picked up and tossed the severed hand into the pile in the corner to be burned. Her scrubs were splattered heavily in blood her gloves soaked in it her mask looked near tie dyed with it she removed one glove and retrieved her electrolarynx as she approached him slowly, he watched as she came closer and closer his sharp eye's watching every movement she made as she pulled her surgeons mask up and off tossing it to the floor an unreadable grin crossed her thin lips. She stopped within a foot of him and brought up a hand and cupped his face with it her dark eye's burning into his, he kept his composure even as her gloved hand smeared thick blood onto his face it was still warm and looking into those eye's he didn't even care he was too busy wondering what she was going to do.

"I...almost forgot..."

Her grip tightened up on his face but not really threateningly so, enough to garner all of his attention.

"You stole some thing...from me the other...day..."

He thought and thought hard for a good moment, then she interrupted cutting off his thoughts.

"You stole my first...kiss...I can't take it back so easily as you...took it..."

"So that's it is it? Well sorry I had no idea, I couldn't help myself..."

He found himself feeling that compulsion, the same one that made him steal a kiss from her the other day. He found himself leaning in closer, her grip didn't adjust but remained tight the blood and the glove making her hand slip as he did. Sawyer's eye's became large and startled, 'W-what...is he doing?' inexplicably she found herself unable to move she damned herself mentally and tried to tighten the grip of her gloved hand as a warning to back him off but her body she wasn't sure was even following what her brain told it to do.

"Alright...then I will return that kiss I stole...Sawyer..."

She felt her heart stop and her breath stopped as he caught her lips with his, not once but twice he kissed her there. The baleful phosphorescent light hummed lighting the hellish room decorated with and reeked of blood, even the muffled screams and groans of the man she was torturing were drowned out by what was happening. She couldn't move or even breath her heart when it seemed to begin beating again it pounded in her chest, she felt his warm hand come along her cheek then to her gloved hand the slick blood on the glove didn't matter to either of them as his lips parted from hers briefly.

"I wont apologize...even if you decided to kill me for my indiscretion right this next moment, then I could say that I died fairly happily. I have no ulterior motives...no tricks..."

He closed the small gap again and she turned her face from his lips, he kissed her cheek and the corner of her mouth down a little onto her neck then cupping her cheek with the hand not holding hers gently turning her to face him again he smiled she looked at the moment so vulnerable and so lovely at the same time.

Sawyer was thoroughly confused and at the same time a warm feeling unlike any thing she had ever felt in her life coursed through her, her heart hammered nearly unbearably in her chest she had never felt so weak in her life and found herself nearly totally surrendered to this man. She had approached him with the intention of scaring the hell out of him to get him back for what he did the other day, instead he showed absolutely no fear of her even covered in blood and in the middle of torturing a man to death and made her plan back fire and he kissed her again...more than once and yet she did not feel angry or betrayed truth be told she could not put her finger on what she was feeling at the moment and suddenly his lips caught hers once again.

This time he gained access her lips parting deepening the kiss, he was so delicate with her and suddenly she felt as if she could easily stop all of this and with out the use of force she thought strange surges seemed to course through her body as the kiss went on and she felt her panties dampen. She found herself cupping his face right hand still holding her electrolarynx the other smearing blood along his face, his arms came around her gently pulling her body against his her bloody gore flecked scrubs smearing it onto his scrubs. She abandoned herself to him and he to her both accepting what was happening, the kiss they shared became more...filling not just with passion but with pure need.

The man restrained to the table was no longer of concern as even he looked on at what was happening but with macabre horror and immense pain as the two romanced in his blood in this little corner of hell in which he was trapped and doomed, he couldn't escape even if he had his other hand and both his legs back...those were gone tourniquets ceasing the blood flow just above each knee and at the stub of his left wrist.

'What am I doing?! W-what...why...how...? Why is he doing this...why can't I stop him? I don't want to...I don't want to stop him...why do I feel so good...I want...some thing more...god damn this man and god damn myself...'

Things intensified between the two and soon they found themselves in the back shower stall hot water blasting through the old shower head the live bait given to her to set an example with for the moment forgotten, it wasn't like he was going any where at the moment. Sawyer couldn't bring herself to believe what was happening oh no and she also knew, she couldn't fully blame him after all of this...she too went right along with it compelled by a deep want...no...a yearning to fill some void in her tattered soul. And that deep yearning was answered by the pitched cry that emanated from her throat the moment she felt him pierce into her womanhood, her legs came around his strong standing form, his hands holding her by her bottom his strong arms easily held her fast hers came around his neck for support and security.

He grunted and she answered with a groan of her own as in three or four movements he buried himself completely, she gasped at the many intense sensations one of many was the intense feeling of odd fullness she felt in her lower abdomen the other was a slight stinging sensation that marked her first time.

Dave marveled as his eye's took in the sight of her petite and lithe body, her pale skin, her firm breasts perfectly complimenting her frame topped with pale pink nipples. Sawyer had her eye's closed as he kissed along her jawline and down along her neck and along the large scar, her wet skin was silky and supple and warm. Raising her up with his arms withdrawing halfway and then reentering her completely getting into a rhythm slowly and gently, her moans came more and more as the minutes passed.

Soon things built up in intensity and she found herself getting lost in the sensations she had no idea what was happening but it felt so good she lost herself, in an instant her body lost normal control and she cried out again and again as she her body bucked and writhed as if on it's own as pleasure unlike any thing she could have ever imagined washed over her she felt him draw her tightly against him and in that moment he too began making lewd noises deeper than hers and she felt him flow into her the sensation adding onto everything else her eye's rolling into the back of her head.

As they both came back down to the waking world she found herself torn with what had just happened between them, part of her was confused and wanted to act irrationally but instead what she did do was freely relax herself into his embrace. She expected that now that he was done that he would let her go but he didn't, instead he lowered himself into a sitting position her legs to either side of him and embraced her holding their bodies close together. This she didn't suspect she then realized he wasn't going any where, with a sigh of relief she rested her head in the curve of his neck on his shoulder and closed her eye's totally relaxing as the hot water beat down on them. For the first time in her life she felt that she did not need to be guarded in this moment, they were just beginning to know each other but she could not deny that this felt some how so right in his arms she felt safe.

_**/**_

_**Alright...sorry about the last chapter, I used it as some sort of staging for this one and the next will get back to our regularly scheduled program with some more bloody fun with a bit of the old Ultra Violence. Try to keep in mind this isn't totally a story about cutting their faces off and making a face omelet lol, I found it tricky to advance the characters to 'merge' as it were in the second chapter so it is not so popular I see, fair deal I suppose I can't fathom a way to re do it with out a head ache so on I will go for now. At any rate managed to get the strange romance part of the story rolling for now, and so we will see how things evolve from here.**_

_**Reviews extremely welcome, questions or comments and the like feel free to ask and let me know! Thank you all for the awesome reading numbers on this story, I am glad people are liking it so far more or less! **_


End file.
